


The Cowboy, The Ninja, and the Commander

by BisexualFaerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: The Plot: Reader catches McCree jerking off after a mission and runs off, telling Genji about it, he confesses both him and the cowboy have crushes on reader and they each want a chance to bed them.Reyes overhears and decides to make it a competition. Reader proceeds to lose all feeling in their legs and body for days.The next chapters will be a sort of choose your own adventure style! You'll be able to choose who wins!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

You run a hand lightly across the back of your neck, brows furrowed in confusion. You were the mechanic for Blackwatch, Overwatch’s “covert” operations, and you were currently looking for your boss, Commander Reyes. You roll your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest as you run around the base, looking and wondering where the fuck you were supposed to find them.

Though you freeze when you hear soft grunting and a rhythmic slapping sound, the voice is pleasant to the ears, soft and rasping that’s oddly…familiar. You furrow your brows, moving closer to the sound and tilting your head to hear what appears to be the resident cowboy jerking off. You feel your cheeks burn as you bite your lip gently, easing closer and clenching your teeth to not make any noise. You bite your lip and move closer, hearing the soft slapping noise get louder and more frequent.

You knew how the cowboy got when he finished missions. He was always filled with adrenaline, and usually went straight to the practice range afterwards. You figured someone was already there and that’s why he was jerking off in the communal showers. The both of you knew they were down for ‘renovations’ which was just fancy talk for no one was allowed in. That was because McCree had put up a sign weeks ago that said it was out of order.

You bite your lip and glance around, before you peak your head into the room. Looking up and watching him. All you can see clearly is the back of him. His toned ass, his muscular back, his thin waist and his strong legs. And suddenly you find yourself wondering what the cowboy would be capable of doing to you.

Your cheeks burn and you bite your lip as you watch him quietly from your little hiding spot and you can see his arm moving faster, the sound getting louder and his grunts getting darker. The southern drawl that you love to hear is curled around every curse and hiss he’s spitting, his free arm is raised, his forehead pressed lightly against it and fist clenched tight. His lip is pulled back in a snarl and the sound he makes goes straight to the heat pooling in your stomach.

You snap out of your staring and you turn away slightly, shuddering slightly as you start walking away until the next word from his mouth makes you freeze to your spot. Your name. You turn your head with wide eyes, unsure if you actually heard correctly and you make your way back to the spot you were in. Your breathing is coming in short bursts now, your head filled with thoughts of what he would be doing to you.

With a jerk he hisses and cums, hips bucking and fucking his hand as he snarled your name softly under his breath. You watch with wide eyes as he stands under the shower head, the water raining down on his scarred skin and you watch him clean himself up. It’s when he turns and notices you staring at him that your brain finally kicks back into drive. He grunts in surprise, eyes wide as he watches you.

“Oh shit.”

Your eyes instinctively roam his body, across his chest, the scars that race across his skin, and then your gaze roams down his chest, to the Adonis belt at his waist. The happy trail leading down his stomach and the thick hair that’s framing his ridiculously pretty cock. It’s about as thick as your wrist and slightly flushed from the heat and exertion. Though, somehow he’s still hard.

McCree clears his throat and suddenly you jerk back into action, turning tail and running out of the showers, straight into Commander Reyes’ chest. Your cheeks are burning even worse than ever and the physical god of a man standing in front of you is staring at you in confusion.

His soft voice brings you back to planet Earth, and you look up at him. Eyes wide as you tremble slightly in his grasp. “I have to go right now! Immediately, please let me go.” You whisper and then squirm in his grip, Reyes lets you go with a raised brow and watches your back as you run off.

He then hears your name being called and he turns to look at the cowboy who’s coming out from the communal shower, towel around his waist and stupid hat on his head.

“Didja see where they went off to?” Jesse asks, looking at Gabriel and furrowing his brows. “I needa explain somethin’ to ‘em, and they ran off without lettin’ me.” Reyes raises a brow at him, arms crossed over his chest as he raises a brow.

“What’d you do, Jesse?”

“I didn’t- Alright, I was jerkin’ off in the shower, alright, and I called their name.” He mutters, cheeks slightly flushed as he rubbed his neck.

“Oh great. You’re gonna get a write up and I’m gonna kick your ass for all this paperwork I’m going to have to do.” Gabe mutters, glaring slightly at the cowboy and huffing to himself. Walking off to his office for the inevitable paperwork.

You on the other hand aren’t thinking of filing anything. All things considered it should be McCree who reported you for being a fucking creep. You run your hand lightly over your face and walk straight to the practice range, spotting the silent ninja fighting the training bots. He turns when he hears you enter and you freeze slightly.

“Sorry Genji, I just need to sit somewhere quiet.” You whisper and watch as he shrugs and turns away, going back to practicing. You take a deep breath, trying to get the thought of the cowboy out of your head, the way his back rippled as he fucked his hand, the way he called your name-

Your ears are burning and you groan to yourself, hiding your face in your hands. You jump when something lightly drops to your left and you turn to look at the Ninja who’s sitting cross legged next to you.

“Speak. I might not be able to calm your mind, but you might feel better if you talk it out.” Genji stated in that sharp voice of his, though the tone soothes you and you nod slightly.

You begin telling him what happened, and though he doesn’t say anything, you can tell he’s actually listening to you. And that is enough to calm you down. “So..what you are saying is you caught McCree masturbating and calling your name.”

You flush and nod your head, resting your head in your hands as you bite your lip slightly.

“It appears that he has done what I could not. Even indirectly.” Genji mutters, glaring slightly at the friendly training bot making noise and throwing a shuriken at it.

You furrow your brows slightly and turn to look at the black haired man next to you, “What do you mean by that, Genji?” You ask and tilt your head, noticing he’s averting his eyes

“It is nothing. I should go.” He gets to his feet and turns quickly, before he grunts when you grab his wrist gently.

“Genji… what is it?” You ask and get up slowly, looking at him and watch him in confusion. He looks down at your hand circling his wrist and he meets your eyes, “Release me.” He whispers, and his voice is slightly strained, as though he’s holding himself back. But from what?

You bite your lip and pull away. His voice is low, dark and filled with an emotion you know instinctively but can’t place. “The cowboy and I both have feelings for you. And we were going to say something together, but it looks like you beat him to it.”

Your eyes widen in shock as soon as the words leave his mouth and you stare at him, mouth gaping open like a fish. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Deadly serious, darlin’.”

You jump in surprise, turning to look at the now clothed cowboy and you flush. You shake your head, “There’s no way.” You mumble and tilt your head as you watch the two of them. You back up against a column and your cheeks redden slightly when they corner you.

Genji lightly pulls off his face plate, showing off his scarred skin and lips and he narrows his eyes, his accent curling over his next words. “We want a competition. To see which of us is better in bed.”

Your eyes widen and you freeze as you hear the deep boom of the Commander’s voice over their shoulders. “I want in.” Reyes steps out from the shadows, beanie stuffed in his hoodie pocket. Ammo shells tossed to the floor, sleeves rolled up over tanned, scarred arms. He’s not wearing his chest plate, and his jeans are tight around his thick thighs. 

McCree and Genji look at each other, before they turn to look at their commander and they nod. “Fine. What do you want if you win?”

“I want y’all to wake up for morning training, every morning, no complaints. And, I get to be the only one who fucks them.” Gabriel stated, jerking his head over at you with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Both men turn to each other and narrow their eyes.

“Wait. What’s everyone trying to get out of this if they win?”

“Pretty much the same thing, into your pants.” McCree grins at you, tilting his head and raising a brow playfully. “I mean, you’re pretty much the best lookin’ person here. Other than me, of course.” He winks and you snort softly with laughter.

“What do you say?” Genji asks, glancing at you and standing to his full height. Though he was still smaller then the other two, he had a wonderful build. He’s sharp steel and muscle, he was an hourglass with the prettiest bubble butt, gorgeous thighs, and you’d be damned if you didn’t want to grab that hair of his.

“I uh.. yeah. Okay.” You whisper, cheeks reddening and you shift your feet slightly and look up at them. Reyes smirks slightly and he jerks his head. “We’re going to mine. I’m not going to be fucking you the same place the cowboy keeps his socks.” He walks ahead of the three of you, hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets.

Genji walks quietly behind you and McCree and you flush as you try and make conversation with the three men that are about to ruin your sleep schedule for weeks to come. Reyes slides his holocard over the panel in the wall near his room and watches the door swoosh open. You all enter and look around curiously.

In true a Gabriel manner, his room is strictly cleaned, his bed is massive (at least compared to yours), and he’s got his hellfire shotguns resting lightly on his desk, he’s got an assortment of hoodies hanging in his closet, beanies lying lightly next to his guns.

You enter the room and walk around curiously, your hand touching the plush blanket on his bed and you turn to face the door, cheeks reddening. All three men are staring at you, eyes dark, though they all have different expressions. McCree is grinning toothily at you, licking his lips and hooking his thumb into his belt buckle. Genji is biting his scarred lips, his eyes trailing your form and his fingers are twitching minutely. Reyes is watching you, his face is impassive and it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking as usual.

Jesse is the first to break the silence, as usual. “How do you wanna do this, sweetpea?” He asks, watching you curiously and tilting his head.

You rub your neck and then look around, “Do you have a pen and some paper, Commander?” Reyes nods his head, walking to his desk and grabbing you a pen and paper, handing it to you lightly. You write their names and number them, before you slip the paper into your back pocket.

“Athena?” You call and look up when the room lightly glows blue.

“Yes, agent?”

“Would you pick a number 1-3?” You ask, biting your lip and glancing at the group who are staring at you, all in different measure of hunger. You wait with bated breath and bite your lip gently, looking up and shifting in anticipation.

“1.” Is Athena’s reply and you let out a small squeak of surprise at the loudness of her voice. You look up at the group and pull out the paper.

“Genji.” You murmur softly and hold it out, McCree snatches it out of your hand and looks down at the list, before he groans. “Dammit Athena! You couldn’t’ve chosen two?!”

“Apologies, agent McCree. Do you require anymore assistance?”

“No, thank you Athena.” You call and watch as the lights go back to their normal yellowish color.

Genji looks like the cat who ate the canary and he walks forward, wrapping his arms around your waist as he watches you. Everything in the way he’s touching you, suggests he’s touch starved. And honestly that doesn’t surprise you at all. Especially with his recent behavior. You squeak and wrap your arms around his neck, tangling a hand in his hair and it’s with that simple motion that makes the ninja absolutely feral.

He bowls you over, backing you against the bed and dragging his lips up and down your neck, his scarred and chapped lips creating an odd but pleasant sensation against your skin. His teeth worry at the skin between your shoulder and neck and he has your hands pinned beside your head in seconds. You blink up at him, eyes widening in surprise as he groans softly at you. Panting and moaning beneath him, you watch as he pulls out his short sword, cutting your clothes down the middle and groaning softly. You’re bare from the waist up and Genji quickly tosses his weapons onto Reyes’ desk. His hands are pulling and pinching lightly at your nipples, while he sinks his teeth into multiple spots in your neck. You grip his shoulders, trembling slightly and moaning as you buck your hips upwards, wrapping your legs around his lithe waist. His hands are grasping and squeezing at your hips and he’s desperately trying to rid you of the rest of your clothes.

You sit up, quickly unbuttoning your pants and shoving them down your legs, before the ninja is ripping your underwear at the seams, tossing them over in McCree’s direction. You gasp in surprise, your eyes widening as you suddenly remember the two other men in the room.

You turn your gaze and are met with Reyes sitting in an arm chair, legs spread and palming himself through his jeans. Then you look up and notice McCree standing there, his hat to his chest and using the brim to fan himself slightly.

“You look mighty fine beneath the ninja, darlin’. But I bet you’d look better beneath me.” He purrs in that warm, honey, southern drawl that you hate to love and love to hate. You whimper in delight and gasp when the ninja grabs your jaw and turns you to look at him.

“Eyes on me, koneko.” Genji growls low in his throat and the pet name sends you reeling. Your eyes roll into the back of your head and you whimper loudly, bucking your hips upwards against his and he pulls back. He removes the pieces of armor that he can and tosses his cod piece to the floor. His synthetic and fleshy cock bounces out, twitching and drooling a clear liquid. Your eyes drag over his body and you whimper in delight, before he sits back on his heels and spreads your legs.

“Where’s the lube, commander?” Genji growls lightly and turns to look Reyes who fishes some out from his desk drawer, tossing it over to the ninja who catches it with a practiced hand. He turns and opens the cap, squeezing a general amount onto his flesh fingers. He sits up and watches you, before he sits down and curls one of his lubed fingers into your tight hole, tilting his head as he narrows his eyes.

“Relax, koneko.” Genji murmurs and watches your body loosen, he nods slightly and curls his fingers, searching around in your body before he finds that sensitive patch of nerves nestled within you. Your back arches and you let out a sudden shriek of delight.

McCree lets out a low groan of pleasure, biting his lip and quickly pulling off his chest plate, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. You hear Reyes reprimand him, but you don’t seem to care. Genji’s fingers are working you open so fucking perfectly that you couldn’t give a shit what the other two were doing.

“Genji please!” You gasp and arch your back when he pushes a third finger into you and you cry out in surprise. His teeth are in your neck again and his lips are near your ear, snarling and growling in that thick accent of his all the things he wants to do to you.

“I want to fuck you in front of them. I want them to see what a good little kitten looks like.” He growls softly, his lips sucking and biting at your neck as he growled softly. His fingers thrust faster and your blood is roaring in your ears, your back arching and your mouth hanging open. You’re sure there’s drool running down your chin but you don’t care. Genji pulls his fingers out of you quickly, noticing you’re reaching that peak and he narrows his eyes slightly.

“You don’t get to cum until I tell you to, konkeo.”

You sob at the lack of stimulation and buck your hips upwards. “Please Genji, you can’t just leave me hanging like that-“ You whine, bucking your hips slightly and tremble beneath him. Spreading your legs and reaching down to play with yourself in an effort to get him to keep touching you.

And you somewhat succeed because now he’s got your wrist pinned above your head and spreading your leg with his metal hand. You squeak in surprise, meeting his eyes which are blown black, his iris a thin ring of red around his pupils. A shudder travels down your spine as you watch him, eyes widening in shock as he growled down at you. His lips are pulled back in a snarl and the sound goes straight to your fucking core. Shaking you and making you freeze under him.

Genji slips between your spread legs, wrapping them around his waist and pumping his cock slowly and glancing over your body. He lifts your hip and slowly angles his cock into your waiting hole, before he sinks into you, inch by agonizing inch. His cock is thin, but curved and lengthy. He wraps his arms around your waist, and his body is trembling, as though he’s holding himself back for your sake.

It’s at this moment that it really clicks for you, that this is happening and this is real, when you hear McCree whistle long and low and hear Reyes swear under his breath. Genji is balls deep in you, his fingers wrapped lightly around your throat and your eyes widen in shock.

Your breath leaving you in a short wheeze as he pulls his hips back and slams back into you. You gasp in surprise, trembling and clutching his shoulders as you trembled. “G-Genji-“

He squeezes tighter, snarling down at you and thrusting faster. His free hand rubbing your sex slowly as he growled in delight. His hips are a blur, his thighs are slapping yours and you’re whimpering at the stinging sensation. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you tangle a hand in his hair, your other hand clutching at his wrist as you sobbed softly. Stars are flashing behind your lids as you squeeze them shut, your toes are curling and your thighs aching at how tense you’re holding them. When the ninja leans down and sinks his teeth into your neck you gasp and the tension in your gut snaps.

Your nails dig into his shoulders and you cum and cum hard. Your vision whiting out and your back arched in such a strong arch that you’re almost completely off the bed. Your legs are trembling, your hands are shaking and your chest is heaving, your skin feels like there’s fire beneath it, and you’re sure you’re warm to the touch. Genji hisses and pulls out of you slowly, making sure not to disturb you too much. He’s still hard, achingly so, but he knew there’d be more to come after this. He narrows his eyes and goes to sit down in a free chair in Reyes’ room. Watching you try and come back from cloud nine.

Your eyes flutter open and you pant, chest heaving as the fire in your veins subsides slowly. You shakily sit up and run your fingers lightly across your throat before you scoot up the bed and lean against the headboard. You’re both trying to relax and get some semblance of your sanity before you look up and spot the two remaining men who are staring at you.

Reyes is bare from the waist up, his hoodie tossed into a dirty laundry basket and his boots placed neatly by the door. McCree is completely bare, and you let your eyes drag over both men. Reyes is heavily scarred from his previous years in the military, his hair is buzzed completely and he’s not very hairy. Actually, now that you’re looking at him, his skin is completely hairless. Though it makes sense, years of wearing military uniforms has rubbed his hair down very finely. It doesn’t take away from how handsome he is though.

He’s pretty much peak physical perfection, his body is muscled but he’s got the smallest bit of fat that rounds him out. The cowboy on the other hand is hairy, he’s covered in hair, his chest, his stomach, though he seems to have made an effort with trimming recently as his happy trail is a fine line of hair that widens the lower it gets. He’s skinnier then Reyes, but he’s still beefy enough that you know he’d be able to pick you up easily. His cock is twitching with the beating of his heart and precum is drooling from the tip.

You pant, leaning back on your back and trembling slightly, your breathing finally coming easier before you sit up. “Athena, flip a coin.” You call softly, rubbing your neck and wincing at the soreness of your hips.

The lights turn blue again, “Call it, Reyes.” You call and tilt your head slightly.

“Heads.”

Athena’s voice echoes in the quiet room and you tilt your head.

“Apologies, Commander Reyes. It was tails.”

McCree perks up from his spot against the wall and gives you a wide grin, winking over at his boss and swaggering forwards before he trips over his feet and falls to the floor.

Reyes howls with laughter, clutching his chest as he shook slightly and clenched his eyes shut. He’s laughing so hard and so loudly that you can’t help but join in, giggling and snorting as you cover your mouth. Even the ninja is smiling. You lean over the edge of the bed and look down at him, tilting your head slightly.

“Jesse? Are you alright?” You ask and squeal when he drags you down to the floor with him. McCree snickers slightly, watching you and dragging his lips across your face. “You’re mine now, sweetpea.” He murmurs, licking his lips hungrily and picking you up. He tosses you back onto the bed and licks his lips before he grins broadly. His hands spread your legs roughly.

McCree leans down, dragging his teeth along your inner thighs as he groans softly. His tongue is teasing the creases of your thighs, leaning down and dragging his tongue lightly over your sex before he groans in delight. “You taste so fuckin’ good, sugar.” He murmurs and licks his lips, wrapping his arms around your waist and snarling. He holds your hips down.

Jesse’s facial hair is scratching pleasurably at your skin and his lips and tongue are like fucking magic as he brings you back to that crest of sensitive orgasm from before. Your back arches and you buck your hips against his face but he holds you down with his strong hands and he glares up at you.

“You keep movin’ and I’m gonna have to tie you down.” The cowboy drawls and sits up, licking his lips hungrily, before he leans down and starts sucking again. His tongue stroking and licking slowly across your sex as he shudders in delight before he sits up, noticing the way your thighs are arched.

He's like a magician, bring you to the brink and stopping right at the edge, over and over. The way his lips wrap and suck and his tongue tracing the alphabet against your skin is driving you insane. It’s like being on a see-saw and not having any way to get off.

You wail at the loss, propping yourself up on your elbows as you glare down at him and the look in his eyes has all argument dying in your throat. He sits up, spreading your legs and pulling one of your ankles over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow, darlin’.” McCree smirks darkly, before he grabs his cock and pumps slowly, you look down, your eyes traveling over his length and you tremble slightly. Jesse had the prettiest cock you had ever seen. He’s honestly perfect in every sense of the word. And his voice is enough to make you melt into a puddle.

“Enough sweet talk cowboy, hurry up.” Reyes mutters, narrowing his eyes and you glance over at your boss. And it’s finally that you see what he’s backing. Your eyes widen at the sight of him, he’s leaned back in his arm chair, thick thighs spread and an even thicker dick. He’s a bit shorter than McCree, but he makes up for it in width. Gabriel’s cock is fat and precum is beading at the slit. McCree groans and grabs your hair, yanking you to look at him.

“Oi, I’m the one fucking you, pumpkin. Better keep your eyes here.” He mutters and rubs at your sex slowly, before he slowly pushes his cock into your hole. He groans and tilts his head slightly, growling low in his throat. He has you on your side, straddling one of your legs, the other pulled up and over his shoulder.

“This slick fuckin’ hole swallowing my cock like it’s nothin’. God you’re so fucking tight.” He hisses, licking his lips and biting lightly at your thighs and legs.

His hips roll slowly and fucks you in a slow and steady pace, a stream of curses and calls of your name leaving his lips. “Fuck darlin’ you look so goddamn good underneath me.” He snarls, licking his lips as he groans in delight, shuddering in delight. His hands are holding tight to your thigh and to your knee as he grins down at you.

“Aw Commander, look at how pretty they look, all spread out and taking my fuckin’ cock like a champ.” He purrs, smirking down at you and pulling out, leaving only the head in you before he slams his hips forward.

You jerk with a cry as he brushes that nerve Genji hit with his fingers earlier. Your back arching as you gasp out his name desperately. McCree notices and he grins darkly, licking his lips and thrusting a bit faster. “Gonna cum that early, sugar~?” He growls, holding your thigh tight and ramming his hips against yours, grabbing your ass with his free hand. He slows his hips down when you nod and he smirks when you cry out in protest.

His fingers are wound tight in your hair, as he licks his lips slightly, yanking you to look at him, smirking at your dazed expression.

“Not yet. I’m gonna make sure you fuckin’ remember tonight.” He purrs, rubbing your sex slowly as he rolled his hips and licked his lips. He groans loudly, tilting his head and grinding against your ass slowly, licking his lips and groaning in delight. “God darlin’ you’re fuckin’ tight.” He hisses and thrusts faster, panting and biting his bottom lip hard.

His teeth are bared and he’s absolutely pounding into you now, grabbing your hair lightly. “That’s it.” He groans and thrusts harder, licking his lips lightly. “Cum for me, sugar.” He groans, digging his nails into your thighs as he thrusted faster and harder, letting out a snarl.

You throw your head back, gasping in pleasure as your orgasm ignites your belly, your thighs arch and you tremble as you clamp down on McCree and he wrenches out of you with a hiss. “Fuck~!” He pants, sitting back on his haunches and grinning slightly. “That was too fuckin’ close, darlin’.”

Jesse chuckles, climbing off the bed slowly, licking his lips and purring in delight. “Mm, can’t wait to get back in you, sweetpea.” He winks and then turns to notice their Commander’s risen to his feet.

His scarred hand pumps his cock slowly as he watches you lie on the bed. “C’mere.” He jerks his head, standing upright as his eyes narrow slightly. Your eyes travel his form and you crawl to the edge of the bed, he leans up, tangling a hand lightly in your hair and narrowing his eyes as he growls.

You whine at him and then gasp when he tugs you off the bed. You stumble and stand on shaking legs, before he tilts his head, licking his lips slightly and pushing you lightly onto your knees.

“Open up, slut.” He murmurs, dragging his thumb across your lip and slipping it into your mouth. Tugging open your lips as he licks his own. Your eyes widen and you look up at him, your jaw dropping mindlessly. You’d listen to anything he said to you, just to keep him talking.

You reach up and grasp at the meat of his thighs, panting desperately as he brushes his cock against your bottom lip. Gabe narrows his eyes at you, tilting his head and growling. “What are you waiting for?” He asks, and you blink in surprise, looking up at him.

You pant and lean forward, dragging your tongue along the underside of his cock, eyes closing and a whine leaving your lips. His thick cock fills your mouth and you gag slightly when he hits the back of your throat. He groans softly in delight, gripping your hair lightly and thrusts his hips faster. You gag each time he thrusts forward, breathing heavily through your nose as you fight down your gag reflex. And when you finally get it under control he groans.

“Are you ready?” He asks, looking down at you and pulling back. The head of his cock pressing against your lips and you nod your head shakily.

“I wanna hear you speak, slut.” He stated, eyes narrowed, as he licked his lips.

“Y-Yes Commander, I’m ready.” You whisper and open your mouth, licking your lips and tilting your head. Reyes groans and his chest actually vibrates with the sound, before he tangles a hand in your hair. “Take a deep breath then, babe.”

He murmurs, licking his lips, standing straight and thrusting his hips faster. Absolutely fucking your throat, load shlucking and gagging noise leaving your mouth. Reyes’ pistons his hips against your cheeks, his thighs tensed beneath your hands as he groans in delight.

The other two are watching with rapt attention, Genji actually gets to his feet to get closer and he tilts his head, watching the drool drip from your chin. He tilts his head, his eyes narrowed and he stands off to the side quietly.

McCree is touching himself to the sight, bucking his hips and fucking his hand to the pace of Reyes’ hips. As though he were imagining it was himself that was fucking your throat. A smirk is adorning Gabriel’s face as he thrusted his hips faster, making sure to slow down if you tap his thigh and to give you a break when you pinch.

He grins shakily and pulls out of your mouth, licking his lips and picking you up lightly. “Onto the bed.” He mutters, setting you lightly on the sheets and licking his lips. He chuckles and turns you over, hoisting you up on your hands and knees and he climbs onto the bed behind you, squeezing your ass and humming in delight. “Mm.”

You pant, cheeks reddening as you lean down on your forearms, glancing back at him. “Commander?”

“Just Gabe is fine.” He mutters and then pumps his spit-slick cock, licking his lips and groaning hungrily. He reaches down, tangling a hand in your hair and pulling your head back. “Looks like Genji wants some help.” He growls against your ear and turns your gaze to the ninja who’s sitting at the foot of the bed, cock locking hard and absolutely angry. You whine in delight and gasp, all of your breath leaving your lungs as Reyes pushed his cock into your aching hole. You gasp, eyes clenched shut as you trembled slightly beneath him, “Fuck-“

Genji shuffles over on his knees and he pumps his cock slowly, watching you and panting. “Suck me off.” He murmurs, eyes narrowing slightly as he rubs the head of his weeping dick against your lips and you immediately open your mouth, wrapping your lips around his shaft.

A low sigh leaves his lips as he bucks his hips slightly and he thrusts his hips slowly. Giving you a second, McCree makes his way over, a filthy grin on his lips and his voice low and dark. “I want in on this too.” He purrs, and he grabs one of your hands, placing it on his cock.

You whine slightly, many different stimulus driving your brain into a wild mess. A low groan leaving McCree’s lips as you tighten your grip on his cock and he bucks his hips. “Fuck darlin’ your hand feels so much better.” He hisses and bites his lip hard, eyes fluttering closed.

All at once, the three of them move. Genji thursting in and out of your mouth, McCree fucking your hand and Reyes’ fat cock filling your hole.

You moan softly, jaw going slack as you try and keep yourself up, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

A slap sounds in the air and you cry out in surprise, though it’s muffled by Genji’s cock, and you whine slightly. Thighs trembling as you pull away and glance over your shoulder at Reyes who’s smirking and squeezing your ass. “Keep sucking, babe.” He murmurs and Genji growls his agreement, before he grunts and thrusts his hips forward, burying his cock into your mouth.

Reyes is fucking you for real now though, you can feel it in the power of his thrusts, the tightening grip he has on your waist, which are sure to leave bruises if you didn’t already have them. A groan leaves the cowboy as you squeeze his cock and whimper up at the Ninja who’s thrusts are becoming sloppy.

With a sharp groan, Genji cums in your mouth, his back arching and small curses leaving his lips as he trembled slightly. Genji pulls away and goes to sit in his chair, watching the three of you now.

McCree is soon to follow, growling and biting his lip when you pump your hands faster, before he cums all over your hand and bucks his hips brokenly, thighs trembling slightly as he hissed to himself. McCree whistles and pulls back, grinning slightly sitting at the head of the bed, watching his Commander get his fill of you.

Reyes clenches his teeth, pounding into your hole at this point, he yanks on your hair and spanks your ass again, snarling softly against your shoulder as he trembled slightly in delight. “Fucking cum for me, slut.” He purrs and tilts his head, clenching his teeth as he fucks you.

You feel that white hot fire building in your stomach and you shake as you orgasm for the last time of the night. His hands are holding your waist as he fucked you harder. You sob and clench up around his cock, thighs trembling at the feeling of overstimulation as he fucked you through your orgasm.

With a loud snarled swear, Gabe pulls out of you, cumming all over your ass and gripping your hips.

“Fuck.” He whispers, chest heaving as he watches you collapse, almost unconscious. He gets to his feet, going to his bathroom and grabbing a clean cloth with warm water. He walks back over and wipes you down carefully, before he gently picks you up and places you in the Cowboy’s arms. “Hold ‘em for a second, McCree.”

Reyes turns and pulls the sheets off the bed, before he changes them into fresh ones from his linen closet, he turns, jerking his head to the bed. “Go ahead. Y’all to shower, I’ll hop in after.” Genji declines, deciding he’s had enough of the two seeing him for about a week. He pulls his armor back on, grabs his weapons from Gabriel’s desk and bows his head slightly, walking out of the room.

McCree waves at the ninja as he leaves and he turns to look at his boss. “If they wake up, you’ll let us know who won the contest, right?” He asks curiously, brows furrowed.

“Of course I will.” Reyes waves the cowboy who decides to shower in the communal bathrooms instead. Gabe turns and notices you’re slightly awake, he furrows his brows and walks over, holding a cup of water to your lips as he tilted your head. “You okay, babe?” He asks, watching you and rubbing your back lightly.

You whine noncommittally and curl back up against the sheets. He dresses you lightly in your underwear and some old fatigues he has lying around. He goes and starts a shower, to clean himself up. A hum leaving his lips.

Hopefully, he’d win and he could rub it in their faces. But, if it was a tie, he’d be glad for another rematch.


	2. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wins!   
> And takes his well deserved prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be like a choose your own adventure. So, everyone will be able to choose which boy wins!!   
> McCree will be next, then Reyes, and then a final chapter! Which will be a surprise! So you'll have to wait and see!!

You had called him, told him he had won, and he had told you he was immediately coming over to your barracks for the night of your life. You rushed around, cleaning up and taking a quick shower, knowing better then to do more than that, because you’d just get filthy in the end anyways.

And when you hear the soft knocking on your door, you walk over and are immediately bowled over by the man who had driven you absolutely crazy that previous night.

_Genji._

With a low growl the ninja has you backed against the wall, grabbing your legs and pulling them around his lithe waist. He rips off his faceplate and drags his teeth up and down the skin of your throat, his voice is low and dark in your ear.

“Couldn’t get enough of me, could you, _koneko_?” He asks, licking his lips as he mutters softly under his breath. “I can’t wait to shove this in the cowboy’s face.” He pulls back, watching your flushed cheeks and he licks his lips slightly. You were the epitome of perfection. Your lips were soft for kissing, slightly chapped, but still kissable, your eyes were blown wide with lust and your cheeks were burning. Though, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from him. His red irises were small rings around his pupils, and he looked incredibly feral, lips pulled back over his teeth, his brows creased together and his tongue running across the edges of his teeth. Which now that you think about it, look much sharper then last time.

He licks his lips, dragging his hands down your body and sinking his teeth into your neck. You gasp, throwing your head back and tangling a hand in his hair. He holds your thighs tight in his hand and then stumbles towards the bed, tossing you in and climbing quickly on top of you, after removing his weapons and setting them lightly on your side table. He climbs into the bed, hovering over you and narrowing his eyes slightly. You look up at him, breathing out sharply at his flesh hand grabbing your hip.

He stops, looking down at you and tilting his head, and sitting up slightly. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me?” He whispers, and watches you nod eagerly.

He shakes his head, “No. I want to hear you say it.” He stated, eyes narrowing as he bit his bottom lip gently. You look up at him, eyes widening slightly and wrap your arms around his neck. “I want you Genji.” You whisper, tangling a hand in his hair, “I want to do this with you, I want you to have me, to take me.” You breathe, clutching at him desperately and kissing at his jaw.

He growls something in Japanese that you don’t quite catch, but you don’t really give a shit. The way his voice curls over the words is sending deep shivers down your spine and making you incredibly hot and bothered.

He clutches at your thighs and spreads your legs wide, narrowing his eyes at the grey fatigues everyone wore on base and he rips them open. A low growl leaving his lips when you open your mouth to complain. You quickly shut it, eyes wide at the _hungry_ look he was giving you. He looks around, tilting his head and then reaching over to your bedside table and grabbing the little bottle of lube you had sitting on top of it. He licks his lips, pulling open the cap and then squeezing some onto his fingers, rubbing his hands together to make sure it’s warm.

He narrows his eyes, pushing two fingers into your waiting hole, his lips wrapping around your sex and closing his eyes. You gasp in surprise, as he sucks and licks lightly, absolutely worshipping at your sex as he curls his fingers into the fleshy spot of nerves hidden inside of you. And then he’s fingerfucking you, thrusting them fast and hard, his teeth nipping at your inner thighs as he narrowed his eyes. His free hand grasps at your hip and he thrusts his fingers faster, his lips and teeth leaving hickeys all along your hips and inner thighs as he watched you.

Genji is winding you up, and judging by the smug smile on his face, he fucking _knows_ it. His eyes are predatory, his voice low and dark as he growls softly. He leans down and bites at your inner thighs. His scarred fingers inside of you is driving you absolutely insane, they’re curling and moving in just the right way-

And then you’re crying out, bucking your hips and clutching at his hair for purchase. His lips are worshipping at your sex as he growls and wraps an arm around your waist, keeping your hips down as he demolished you. He watches you tense up, your thighs clenched around his ears, but he doubles down on his efforts. He doesn’t notice that you’re orgasming, but you do. The blood is roaring in your ears and your toes are curled so tight that you think your foot is cramping up. But the pleasure is so blinding that you don’t _fucking_ care. Stars burst in your vision and it’s like a light show behind your closed lids, colors bursting forward and consuming you like a wave.

It’s not the most intense orgasm you’ve had but it’s a contender, and you try to tell him so, but there’s no air in your lungs, and he’s _still_ going. His tongue is relentless, his fingers still curling into that bundle of nerves that’s driving you into overstimulation. And then you start smacking lightly at his head, squirming to get away. And it’s a sharp flick to his forehead that brings him back. He pants, sitting up and licking his slick lips, eyes narrowing as he watched you try and come back down from your high.

Chest heaving, you stare at him incredulously. “Fucking Christ, Genji.” You whisper and he growls something you don’t understand, but the way his accent curls over the words has you reeling in shock. He sits up and grabs at your inner thighs, spreading them open and growling to himself. Your body is shaking and trembling, trying to relax and loosen up, but you can’t. Not with the way he’s staring at you, especially now that he’s looking at you with intent.

Genji’s hands are quick to remove his cod piece, careful of the sharpness of his metal hand and pushing wires over his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes as he grinds against you slowly, his cock hard and slightly leaking. You wrap your legs around his small waist and pull him closer, bucking your hips desperately for him.

“Don’t stop now, please don’t stop.” You whisper, gripping his flesh shoulder and tangling a free hand in his thick black hair. He watches you and then sits up, pumping his cock slowly and pushing deep into you. Letting you feel every inch of his perfectly angled cock. Genji leans down, his teeth dragging across your neck as he thrusted slowly into you. He’s moving slow, agonizingly slow, drawing out your pleasure, driving you mad.

He sinks his teeth into your neck, thrusting just a bit faster, hitting that soft spot curled inside of you and making your legs tense, each time he rams it. His lips are worshipping at your ear, growling lightly against the skin as he tangles a hand in your hair, pulling your head back as he fucked you.

And absolutely fucked you thoroughly. He sits up, watching you, his fingers unwinding from your hair and sliding down your chest to pinch and pluck at your nipples, his other hand is rubbing your sex, caressing you with his hands as he snarls obscenities against your neck. It’s all garbled Japanese and a mess of English, but it’s so _hot_ that you don’t care. And you’re content with just listening to him talk to you. But he’s starting to peak. His orgasm is fast approaching and judging by the way you’re clenching up, he can tell you’re close too.

“You’ve been good for me, _koneko_ , I need you to cum again.” He growls, thrusting faster and pinching harder at your nipples. He rubs your sex faster, pounding into your soft spot and watching you seize up. Your orgasm crashing into you quickly, washing your body in a flood of warmth, sweat dripping down your skin and your thighs clenching around his hips.

“ _Fuck-_ “ He hisses, clenching his teeth and starting to pull out of you, but freezes when your hands reach down and grab his ass, hauling him closer and leaning up to drag your lips across his neck and whispering against his ear.

“Cum in me, Genji.” You breathe, wrapping your legs around his waist. And the sudden thought, of filling you up, has him cumming deep into you. His teeth clenched tight as he snarled and bucked his hips, as though he were possessed. He trembles above you, collapsing on top of you and biting his lip gently.

You pant, wrapping your arms around his waist, rubbing your hand up and down his back as you melt into the bed. “We.. we should get cleaned up.” You whisper and move to climb out from under him. He allows you to, pulling out of you and lying on his side as he watched you curiously.

Genji watches you, before he tucks himself away, pulling his codpiece back on, and turns on his side. His voice brings you out of your reverie and you blink in surprise when he calls your name.

“Yes?” You furrow your brows, and watch him curiously.

“What are we?” He asks, brows furrowing slightly as he sat up, watching you and rubbing his hand gently across your hip. He hadn’t been this soft in years, not since he was young and part of the Shimada clan.

You turn and feel your eyes soften, leaning forward and pressing your forehead lightly to his. “I want to be yours, Genji. I want you to be mine.” You whisper, brows pulled together as you run your thumb gently across his cheek. And he melts, purring like a cat and burying his face into your stomach. You smile down at him, running your fingers gently through his hair.

“Let’s go wash up, hm?” And it’s when he picks you up and runs to the bathroom, his teeth dragging across your neck that you know you’ve chosen the right one.


	3. McCree

You had called him, told him he had won, and he had told you he was immediately coming over to your barracks for the night of your life. You rushed around, cleaning up and taking a quick shower, knowing better then to do more than that, because you’d just get filthy in the end anyways.

And when you hear the soft knocking on your door, you walk over and are immediately bowled over by the man who had driven you absolutely crazy that previous night.

_McCree._

Jesse is on you in a matter of seconds, his lips and teeth tugging at your own as he kisses the absolute breath out of you. You’re gasping in surprise and wrap your legs around his hips. When you tangle your fingers in his hair his hat is knocked off of his head, thrown haphazardly around the room; to be found later.

The Cowboy honestly doesn’t care that he’s dry humping you like he’s a wild teenager again, but you make him feel that way. Horny and ridiculously turned on at the very sight of you. He sits back ripping open your shirt and grinning down at you.

“I knew you’d choose me, darlin’. ‘m irresistible.” He chuckles smugly and then looks down at your raised brow. He grumbles, “Alright, I was waitin’ by my phone for you to call me.” He buries his face into your neck and then sucks and kisses at your shoulder.

“Can ya blame me? That was the best night of my life.” McCree murmurs and sits up, hovering over you and groaning in delight. You pant and then grab his shoulders, moving to pull his shirt over his head, but he beats you to it.

“I knew ya liked looking at me, sweetpea, but I guess I didn’t realize how much~” He purrs in that low southern drawl that you love. His grin his wide and his pupil is wider, the soft honey brown you know only a ring around black. He quickly pulls off your pants and underwear and he leans in, sucking and kissing at your sex. His eyes closing as he groans.

You gasp, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him closer, your thighs slowly closing around his ears. You remembered he had an oral fixation from the previous night, but you hadn’t realized how bad it was. That he was absolutely destroying your body with his lips and tongue, driving you up the _goddamn wall_ with the intensity of how he’s working your sex. He grins at you, gently lifting your hips off the bed, his tongue prodding at your hole and slipping in easily. Thrusting slow and deep as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Holding your body firmly against his face as you start jerking and shaking in his grasp, that familiar high building up deep in the pit of your stomach, you’re unaware of how loud you’re being, but that doesn’t seem to bother the cowboy, judging on how he’s groaning against your sex.

Your orgasm washes over you, sparks fluttering behind your closed lids and your thighs start to hurt with how tight you’re wound. Jesse on the other hand, is just getting started, licking his lips and sitting up, narrowing his eyes as he watched you.

“…lin’… Darlin’..?” He softly calls, trying to get you to come back down from your intense high and you blink slowly, looking up at him as your brows furrow. “McCree..?’ You murmur and start to sit up, but then yelp when he growls and dives back in, his tongue dragging across your sex as he pulls you into him. Licking up your release and driving you into another, smaller orgasm. Your body shaking and trembling beneath his grip as you squirm slightly.

Jesse is seriously going to kill you with that fucking tongue of his, and you try and tell him. But any attempt is drowned out by the sobbing whines building in your throat. Your body is starting to hurt, both orgasms taking what little stamina you had earlier in this venture.

But the cowboy really doesn’t care, he’s gonna absolutely wreck you, so you’ll only want him. But that’s what you called him for anyways.

You gently smack at the top of his for mercy and only when he feels it, he quickly sits up, your juices covering his lips and chin. He groans in delight, tilting his head and shuddering in delight as he watched you. You pant heavily, watching him with wide eyes.

“Jesus Christ, cowboy, you’re gonna kill me.” You mumble and watch as he grins broadly at you.

“Well I don’t wanna kill you sweatpea, but I do wanna make sure you ain’t thinkin’ about anyone but me.” He winks and then you laugh breathlessly, wrapping your shaky arms around his neck and pulling him close, “That’s why I called you, dumbass.” You tease and grin when he smiles sheepishly.

He wraps your legs around his waist, pinning your upper shoulders against the bed as he hovers over you, his hands on the outside of your thighs, grinding against you slowly. The leather of his pants and the sudden cold of his metal belt buckle against your stomach has you gasping in surprise. And he blinks slowly before he laughs and pulls off his belt quickly, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs, too eager to get them down the rest of the way.

Jesse pumps his cock, once, twice, and then angles it carefully into your waiting hole. Watching as you whine slightly and then tremble when he pushes deep into you. You throw your head back and gasp in surprise, your nails digging into his shoulders as your drag him closer, deeper, _more_. He groans in delight, wrapping his arms around your waist, as he pounded into you. His teeth and lips sucking and biting at your neck and ears as he growled. And his thrusting is making you move up the bed, your moans and sighs leaving your lips as you trembled. Your legs are starting to ache with the intensity of his thrusting. You’re tense all over, your body is winding in that familiar rising sensation. Sending you higher and higher until your body shakes and you tilt your head back, cumming and shaking.

You whimper, pulling him deeper and clenching around him.

“Christ darlin’ you’re gonna fuckin’ kill me-“ McCree hisses and pounds into you through your orgasm, biting and sucking at your neck as he groans in delight.

And then he’s found that soft spot hidden inside of you that launches you directly into another orgasm. He gasps sharply, thrusting faster and harder, as though he’s possessed, his body shaking and trembling as he careens towards his own release. Wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face into your neck as he groans loudly. He pulls out of you and pumps his cock, milking himself through his release and painting your stomach in white streaks as he panted. His voice is hoarse, rough and completely fucked out, but he still sounds amazing somehow.

“You doin’ alright pumpkin?” He asks, grinning down at you as he rubs your hip gently. You smile up at him, chest heaving and body burning with the rush of blood beneath your skin.

“God _damn_ cowboy!” You laugh and wrap your arms gently around his neck, pulling him to lie against you. The weight of him on you is enough to make your body completely relax. But he grumbles when he pulls back and his stomach is streaked in his release. “Oh dammit.” He mutters, before looking down at you as you laugh out loud.

“Hey!” He pouts, before he wraps his arms around your waist, and then grunts in surprise when you flip him over on shaky legs and sit on his waist, grinning down at him.

His eyes are wide, wrapping his arms around your waist and then he snorts with laughter at your next comment.

“ _Save a horse, ride a cowboy?”_

He grins broadly and sits up, pressing his chest to yours as he squeezed lightly at your ass.

“Hell yeah, darlin’, you can ride this cowboy, forever.”


End file.
